


Daily Devotions

by Fidelius



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cult, Non-binary Deputy, Other, Religious Fanaticism, religious kink, sex as a form of prayer, siblings sharing a partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: The Father said that the daily devotions were God's will. Who was Rook to question him?





	Daily Devotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> I've never played the game and have only two FC5 fics.  
> [MoMoMomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma) insists that this fic fits and who I am to question her?  
> Big thanks to her for letting me run all of this past her! 
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize to Jesus for what I did to the Lord's prayer. Sorry about that.

“Come on now, Wrath. Don’t keep the Father waiting.”

It was hard to talk, let alone _think _while the Baptist fucked slowly into them but Rook knew that daily devotions couldn’t happen if they didn’t do as they were told.__

__“Our Father, in Eden’s Gate, precious is thy word.”_ _

__Rook’s voice shook as the Baptist fucked into them faster._ _

__“Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. In all of Hope county as it is in E-d-eden..”_ _

__Rook could see that the prayer was having an effect on the Father. The line of his thickening cock was obvious in his jeans and Rook couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at the sight. The Father was a sensuous man. He enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh more than he liked to admit. He knew he wasn’t without sin, that was why he’d had the Baptist carve _Lust_ into his lower belly. He’d been a fornicator at one time. He wasn’t a fornicator any longer. Not since Rook had come to them. Rook belonged to Father and the Baptist. Rook was their love. God had led them to Hope county and the doors of Eden’s Gate so that the Father and the Baptist could love them, body and soul, and make them new again. So the three of them could make the world new again._ _

__“Give us this day, oh. Oh, fuck. Yes.”_ _

__The Baptist grabbed Rook’s hair and pulled up and back until their back was against his chest. His cock still buried deep inside them, twitched as he spoke._ _

__“Is that how the prayer goes, Wrath? Remember why we’re here. Remember who this is for.”_ _

__“Yes.” Rook nodded, their hair still gripped tightly in the Baptist’s hand, as they looked at the Father. “Give us this day our daily bliss.”_ _

__“Good.” The Baptist hissed as he pushed them back onto their hand and knees._ _

__John usually liked it when Rook lost their ability to do much but take his cock. He liked fucking them into a soft, pleasure drunk pile. But right that moment the two of them weren’t John and Rook. They were Wrath and the Baptist and they weren’t just loving one another. They and the Father were creating a holy covenant with God._ _

__“Forgive us our sins as we for-ah-give those who have s-s-sinned against us.”_ _

__It was hard to say the words, there at the Father’s feet, when they were being fucked slowly. The Baptist picking up his pace made it all the more difficult._ _

__“Lead us not into...not into...t-temp...tation and deliver us from evil.”_ _

__“Amen.” The Baptist increased the speed of his hips as he said the final word._ _

__Each thrust was a punctuation mark that sang the glories of God and the Father and sent their words to the heavens._ _

__With the opening prayer finished the Father was free to move from his position at the pulpit to stand in front of them. The space between his place of honor and the place where The Baptist and Rook rested was short, but the walk between gave the Father ample time to prepare his body for the next part of the ritual._ _

__His cock, beautifully thick, was out of his pants and at attention when he stopped in front of Rook. They knew what they needed to do in order to taste it. To _worship_ it._ _

__Prayer comprised of nothing but words did little to build faith in God and the Father. Rook had learned that early on. Prayer of the flesh combined with words? That was what it took. Rook praised God and honored the Father with every arch of their back and thrust of their hips. The ritual of prayer in tandem with pleasure of the flesh brought all three of them closer to God._ _

__Their lovemaking wasn’t fornication because it was commanded by God. They’d had to embrace their flesh in order to serve God and Eden’s Gate properly._ _

__The Father lifted Rook’s chin until they were looking into each other’s eyes. Behind them, the Baptist stopped moving and Rook knew that his eyes were also on the Father’s._ _

__“Do you believe in God?”_ _

__Rook knew what they had to say. The word that would honor God, the Father, and the Baptist in turn._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__The Father traced his cock over Rook’s lips. They weren’t allowed a taste yet. They had to wait. Had to finish their prayers._ _

__“Do you follow and honor the Father, who led you to this blessed place?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__A bead of precome had built up at the tip of Father’s cock as he’d spoken. Rook had barely finished responding before that precome was being spread along their bottom lip._ _

__“Do you accept the Baptist and embrace his mission to wash away your sins and cleanse your soul?”_ _

__Rook felt the Baptist tense behind them. It didn’t matter how many times Rook fell to their knees and offered their body up in prayer before God, Father, and the Baptist. He, somehow, always worried that he wouldn’t be included. Worried that Rook would refuse to bow before him. Refuse the sacrament that only the Baptist could offer them._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__The Father’s cock traced around their lips one last time. Rook knew what came next. It was their favorite part of daily devotions. First, they said the prayer, then came the questions before finally they were able to take communion from the Father and the Baptist._ _

__Rook opened their mouth and accepted the Father’s cock. Their body had been cleansed through prayer and baptism and now it was time to take in the seeds that would hasten Eden and make their body ready for what was to come._ _

__With each thrust of their cocks Rook was split open and remade into the perfect vessel._ _

__Wrath. Pride. Hell._ _

__Rook was all of those things and with daily prayer and carnal instructions from the Father and the Baptist, they were slowly becoming more. With each loving thrust and every deposit of seed into their fertile body, Rook was driven one step closer to true salvation. One step closer to shedding their earthly flesh and donning their Heavenly mask._ _

__Pleasure rippled out from deep in Rook’s belly and they knew that soon the euphoria of being remade would overtake them. If the ever-quickening snaps of the Baptist’s hips or the force of the Father’s thrusts were anything to go by they were also nearing their completion. Rook knew that the pleasure flowing through their bodies was God’s own hand come to lift all three of them up and remake them in His image._ _

__They sensed more than felt the Baptist’s completion. The Father’s was less subtle. His seed flooded Rook’s mouth and throat and his hand clasped the Baptist’s across Rook’s naked back. Just as his seed would join the Baptist’s in Rook’s belly._ _

__It was only after the Father and the Baptist had reached completion that Rook was allowed to let the waves of devotional pleasure washed over them._ _

__Just as they’d known the words before, Rook knew them right then. God had given the three of them a gift and it was Rook’s job to lift God’s name on high, even as they were in the throws of their own high.  
“Praise God. He is g-good and merciful.”_ _

__“Amen,” The Father and the Baptists replied in unison._ _

__Their hands moved in unison, just as their voiced had seconds before, to stroke Rook’s back and shoulders. Their fingers lingered over the scars Rook had come to them with and traced over the words John had cut into their flesh._ _

__Wrath. Pride. Hell._ _

__They were all there, carved into Rook’s flesh as proof of who they’d been. Who they still were sometimes._ _

__Rook drifted in the sea of pleasure that God, the Father, and the Baptist had gifted them for what could have been minutes or hours before the clouds in their mind started to clear. They could still feel hands on their back but touches no longer came from the Father and the Baptist. The hands that lingered over Rook’s healed scars belonged to Joseph and John. They were no longer God’s servants. They were once again Rook’s men and Rook was their love._ _

__“Look at me.”_ _

__Rook lifted their eyes to meet Joseph’s._ _

__“What was that?”_ _

__The kiss that John pressed to Rook’s shoulder was just as familiar are Joseph’s words._ _

__“God’s will.” Rook supplied._ _

__And it was. It had to be._ _

__Because if it wasn’t, then Rook had forsaken their friends and the Resistance for nothing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna be buds, I can be found [here on tumblr. ](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com).


End file.
